Question: Simplify the expression. $ (3t^{4}+7t^{3}) + (-3t^{5}-2t^{4} ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $3t^{4}+7t^{3} - 3t^{5}-2t^{4}$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{3 t^4} + {7 t^3} - {3 t^5} - \color{#DF0030}{2 t^4} $ Combine like terms. $ { -3 t^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ t^4} + { 7 t^3} $ Add the coefficients. $-3t^{5}+t^{4}+7t^{3}$